Stats
Stats refer to the system created by the Professor to measure the battle capacity of mortals, specifically those who have Sacred Arts potential or Yi. It is not as popular as the Beast Index, but analysis shows it to be more accurate than the Beast Index. It is also more accurate than the Beast Index when it comes to gods or primordials. Each stat can be measured in a number of different ways depending on its potency. These ratings are A through F, as well as EX and EX+. EX+ being the highest and F being the lowest. Each rating correlates to a number, and when each of the six numbers are added up, it can provide a Stat Total. A Stat Total is not always accurate for battle capacity, as it measures the Luck stat. However, the Stat Total is telling of the individuals overall abilities. The number correlations are as follows: * F: 0 * E: 1 * D: 2 * C: 3 * B: 5 * A: 8 * EX: 13 * EX+ : No predetermined number is set for EX+, instead this rating refers to a stat so powerful that it can't be accurately measured. Normally, a custom number above 13 is used for EX+. For example, Asmund Brodinson boasts an EX+ in strength, and the number given to that stat is a whopping 18. There are six measures of ability that are taken into account when measuring ones stats. These are Strength, Endurance, Agility, Arcane, Luck, and Intelligence. * Strength refers to ones raw power, whether this strength comes from Yi or a Sacred Art. This stat is usually very similar to Arcane, but strength is measure more by the pure quantity of power, rather than the ability to use it. * Endurance refers to the ability of the individual to take shit. Like to get beat the fuck up. Like to really get pummeled. My buddy Mike can take a couple hits to the balls * Agility refers to two things, speed as well as agility. Speed referring to how fast one is capable of going, but agility referring to the ability to ones ability to dodge, change direction, essentially the application of speed. * Arcane refers to ones Sacred Arts potential. Similar to strength as ones strength can usually come from Sacred Arts, but Arcane refers to the complexity of the Sacred Arts able to be used by the individual. For example, while Kenny Cheddar has an EX in strength at full power, his Arcane is only a B, which is telling as his special ability is a massive increase in power without the ability to control it perfectly. * Luck is the most interesting stat, as it seems to be almost completely arbitrary. The only things not arbitrary about it is that it seems its very difficult to have an above average Luck stat. As the name suggests, it simply refers to how lucky you are. * Intelligence is refers to the intelligence of the individual. There isn't much explanation beyond this, but the stats in this case can also be compared to IQ. F in intelligence would be around 3 IQ or below, C would be 80-100, A would be 120-145, and EX is 145 or above. A further application of the Stats system is the Stat Index, a similar application to the Beast Index. It compares ones Stat Total to their overall threat. The Stat Index in this regard is not as accurate as the Beast Index, as an EX rating in luck or Endurance could lead to a rating that's high while not accounting for Strength or Arcane. Many agree it is more accurate to examine the stat spread rather than the Stat Total. Stat Index: 0-7: Below average dimwit who is probably a malformed fetus. 8-18: An average mortal, this is where the majority of humans lie. 19-30: A stronger mortal, usually ones that may have a few tricks up their sleeve and a notable strength. 31-48: A powerful mortal, above average and usually boasts an A or an EX in one or multiple stats. 49-65: Incredibly powerful being, such as gods, primordials, and Level 7 Sacred Arts Masters. 66 or above: The strongest of the Gods, Omnigods are usually at this level or above. An incredibly small amount of mortals have this rating. Note: this system is fairly accurate, but if I say someone is stronger than another, the law's the law, fight me. The system doesn't always account for special moves than can't be quantitatively measured. Category:Miscellaneous